A time to chose
by hampsta66
Summary: Space Patrol Delta Every story has a beginning what should be a time of friendship and learning may force one young cadet to make a choice between what he believes and protecting those that matter the most.


**Power Rangers SPD, A time to chose.**

** I don't own Power Rangers SPD I only own my own characters and ideas.  
><strong>

Today was one of those rare days that Tyler would consider was going well, it wasint that he was a pessimist quite the contrary he was usually a very optimistic person if a bit reserved at times.  
>But life as an SPD cadet was so frantic the majority of one's time was torn between classes and physical training. And one took what little free time came there way.<br>But today he thought to him self was going to be a good day, he had tried to bring his two friends along but as usual sky was busy studying and Dru well Dru had just said he had other plans and smiled, Tyler knew that smile all to well it was the same one that had landed him in detention on more then one occasion.  
>Stepping outside he coudint help but smile he loves the snow despite being from southern California, it always seemed like there was a sense of peace almost as if the world was sleeping, he though about taking a cab in to the city but decided to walk he loves the sound of snow beneath his feet.<p>

First things first i need to get my holiday shopping out of the way but where should i go? I don't really want to go to the mall it probably way to crowded, got it Parkington market is probably less of a on my list, Syd was the easiest yet the most expensive that brought a smile to his face most people just assumed she was spoiled and conceited and she was at times but Tyler knew better then that he had seen what a kind person she was capable of being.

Ahh perfect shell love it he thought as he spied a butterfly hairpin ,excuse me mam,yes young man how can i help you? Could you please tell me how much this hair pin is, Oh that's a Rhodium Butterfly Pin a fine piece of jewelery is this for your girlfriend?No no he laughed i don't have a girlfriend i just need to know the price. Three hundred and seventy dollars. Really? that seems a bit high ok he sighed ring it up, for an extra fifteen dollars will gift wrap it for you,sure whats an extra fifteen he was going to get a phone call from home about this.

Two hours later and both arms full of gifts Tyler was checking off the last of the names on his list when he collided into someone. He felt the bite of the cold snow on his face he picked himself up to see what had happened jeez im so sorry man are you okay, yeah its nothing...that's when he spotted the red staining the snow.

When the young man had fallen he had tried to grab part of an old fence and cut through his glove and deep into his hand. No your not let me see, no no its okay the boy looked slightly panicked, don't be stupid i can help i grabbed his wrist striping what was left of his glove. I stared into his green eyes for just a moment before i felt my concentration start to slip.

Sorry i shook my head forcing my self to focus. Ok you have to promise not to freak out, what do you mean? I removed my gloves and i placed them just above his,i closed my eyes took a deep breath and let the energy flow through me i saw in my mind the torn flesh and tissue and slowly felt his wound close.

His eyes grew wide how did you do that? That was so cool is it an implant or piece of tech you came by? Are you an alien each question flowed one after the other without pause. Well at least you not freaking out i breathed heavily do you mind if i sit down for a minute? No of course think you so very much oh wow that was just...are you okay? Yeah im fine that always takes a lot out of me.

But to answer a few of your question yes im human and no its not tech i was born with this. Hold on i went digging in my bags here take these that way you wont have to keep your hands in your pockets. I handed him so leather gloves i had bought earlier for myself but seeing as im the reason your out a pair its the least i can do. Really thank you he slipped them on these are great very comfy.

Im Bridge by the way he said with a wide grin Bridge Carson, Tyler park i said shaking his hand. Well i need to get going or im going to be late. You live around here? More or less im from the SPD Academy. Really me to well i mean im going to be that is i was recently enrolled there but seeing as it was my first day they told me i should familiarize my self with the area.

Ok i laughed you sure ask a lot of questions don't you? Me ask a lot of questions do i? i didn't think i did but know that you said something. Bridge i said cutting him off why don't you return with me and ill do my best to answer your question if you promiseto slow down a bit. Sure he said a grin still plastered on his face lead the way.

**Please review any form of constructive criticism is appreciated spelling errors ideas any mistakes i may have made or ideas on how to improve.**


End file.
